User blog:ChronosOmega/Chroverse Blog 01
This past week I've been uploading a lot of stuff on CBW. Usually I just use MOCpages and flickr, which are both pretty nice. However, neither of them really are suited to my style of backstory writing, which in its usual form already resembles a wiki-esque story summary of events and whatnot. Plus, reading a bunch of pages around here has inspired me a bit, and gotten me back into writing (hopefully). Never made a blog post before, so we'll see how this goes. Recent Posts (Stuff to look at!) MOCs *Zistiam, a member of Axonn's species who fused himself to the Spear of Fusion *Dicalian, a slightly-mutated member of Brutaka's species *Akeja, a super-fast Toa of Magnetism *Ierro, Bo-Toa swordsman *Wrill, a murderous Toa of Ice with a badass buzzsaw *Vizmar, a general from the League of Six Kingdoms (I've posted other characters, but the ones above are the only MOCs I considered worthy of linking to on this post.) Stories *Snowfall, a very short story about a group of Toa in Ko-Metru during the Toa/Dark Hunter War Upcoming Stuff (Things to look forward to!) MOCs *Osmur (updates and improvements plus a corrected backstory) *Calbus *Tabimir *Astrav, AOMN Commando Story *Army of Mata Nui, a militaristic, less secretive branch of the OOMN *Several important items, including the Eternity Scope, D.R.E., and more *Lots of Kanohi, because unofficial Kanohi are pretty damn neat *More Chroverse and Rela Nui stuff (read below) Chroverse Outline The uncreatively-named Chroverse is my personal Bionicle universe, or whatever you want to call it, in which most of my characters exist, and where most of my stories will take place. Similar to BTD27's Fractures Universe, the Chroverse has only one or two specific things which were different from the Core Universe at the start, leading to all sorts of changes in the future. I have a few concepts of what this difference should be and how it would affect the world, and I'm still deciding which of these would work best for my story. One difference I have ''decided upon, though, is the lack of gender lines. Female Toa of Fire? Sure! Male Vo-Matoran? No problem! This change may be tied into the original difference from the main universe that I mentioned, but we'll have to see. Rela Nui This is my primary "location of importance" so to speak. This island is located near Mata Nui's midsection, existing across from Destral's old dome. (I'm using bonesii's GSR map as headcanon here.) This is an instrumental location, as there are tubes nearby connecting to the domes of Daxia and the Southern and Northern Continents. Rela Nui is similar to Voya Nui or the Southern Continent in the fact that there's no specific divisions. There are regions, yes, but no actual political boundaries, just natural ones. Regions of Rela-Nui *'Bo-Rela', a region covered in dense deciduous forest. The village of Bo-Rela (which carries the same name) is actually quite advanced, despite its secluded existence in the middle of a forest. Notable individuals from Bo-Rela include Ierro, Vander, and Kerev. *'Ko-Rela', a tundra region containing a relatively small underground city. Well, not really underground- it's a big bunker of sorts, like the Hoth Base in ''Empire Strikes Back- but it might as well be underground with all the snow covering it. Ko-Rela borders Bo-Rela in a region known as the Treeline. Notable individuals from Ko-Rela include Wrill, Keros, Locnor, and Zekize. *'Ga-Rela', another smaller region, a strange swamp. It used to be clean and pure marshland until pollution from Ka-Rela made its way downstream, resulting in a murky-watered bog. *'Fa-Rela', possibly the most unique region on the island, and the smallest. In this region is a rocky plain, partially consisting of highly magnetic stones, which for some reason sometimes repel from the rest of the terrain and hover in the air. There are three or four small villages througout this area. The Fa-Rela Guard protects this area when Toa are unavailable, and are known to train by jumping between floating rocks. Notable individuals from Fa-Rela include Astrav, Tavo, and Akeja. *'Po-Rela', a relatively large dusty plateau overlooking Ga-Rela. Villages here are on the outskirts of Ka-Rela, and Onu-Matoran traders often try to sell things to those entering and leaving the main city. Most inhabitants of Po-Rela are merchants and craftsmen. Notable individuals from Po-Rela include Ormont, Asgage, Endymeron, and Norru. *'De-Rela', a district of Ka-Rela. This district is surrounded by sound-dampening walls to protect the De-Matoran living within. It is also home to those who desire a quiet and peaceful life, such as many Ga-Matoran avoiding the swamps of Ga-Rela. *'Ka-Rela', the central hub, like Metru Nui's Coliseum. This area is heavily industrialized, with lots of factories, tall buildings, marketplaces, and more. This city is home to many Matoran of Lightning, Plasma, and Iron, who maintain the power plants in the city center. Two representatives from each region meet here each month to assess issues of the island, and when Matoran become Toa they are sent here to join the Toa Rela, the resident defenders. Any Matoran not previously mentioned (such as Ta-Matoran) likely resides in Ka-Rela. More to come later. Frankly I'm tired of describing Rela Nui... at some point I'll just make a map. Toa Rela The new Toa Rela are under construction (in both MOCing terms and storyline terms...) since I've decided that the old set was, well, kind of lame. Their backstories made no sense, either, and are no longer Chroverse canon. In fact, that applies to most of my MOCs, with the exception of the ones posted here. I'll write more stuff later, I suppose. For now, though, I'll post some more MOCs to CBW, and correct the backstories of the ones that were posted by Auron. ;) Category:Blog posts